The Yaoi on Neverland
by PrussiaInAFez
Summary: Neverland has gone insane, with yaoi club that consists of mermaids, a perverted naked man who is called the Crocodile, and the Pirates lust after the Lost Boys, it just gets stranger and stranger as you read through the hilariously funny chapters going from kissing America to how crazy the Lost Boys are when they are drunk. Don't forget the dresses! (All sorts of parings.)
1. In Which this Story Starts with info

Quick summary, you can totally skip if you want to. It just tells about how the characters in the whole story, and you can totally skip. You don't need to read this. Though it helps.

CAST:

Captain Hook: England. He doesn't have a hook, but he has his eyebrows and are America's favorite insult. Insanely hot. The only thing that scares him is The Crocodile. Constantly lusts for America.

Peter Pan: America, 14 years old. He loves pranking the pirates and often falls for Englands cunning plans. Insanely cute, and he is afraid of the usual things. The Crocodile, Large amounts of water, and ghosts. He can totally fly, btw.

Smee: Spain, he is his usual idiot self and loves bribing Romano with tomatoes that only he has. Romano gets really frustrated at some times.

Crocodile: France. He is a human, but has gone a little crazy. As in, walking around with no clothes, he has a giant crocodile tattoo on his back, and tries to have sex with anything, his favorite thing to hunt down is England. Whenever he gets near anybody he laughs Ohonohon, thus giving the 'prey' a chance to escape.

Lost Boys: Japan, Greece, Finland, Norway, Romano, Sealand, Canada, Italy.

Japan, 13 years old. China loves him and he is cute and he hates how dirty the lost boys are and always tries to persuade them all to get a bath at the hotsprings. America is deathly afraid to bathe and refuses all the time. He can go ninja.

Greece, 14 years old, hates Turkey and loves cats. He sleeps often and rarely gets out of the hidden tree cave. When he does, its for mangos and he usually falls asleep while picking the fruit. Turkey finds him too cute.

Finland, 13 years old. He is happy most of the time and is a crack shot with the bow. He brings food to the Lost Boy's and the only thing he can miss is the Crocodile because his nakedness tends to upsets him. He also likes to go talk to Su-san (Sweden) and doesn't mind the scary looks. Mostly.

Norway, he is unemotional and likes to show off to America all the various things that he steals from the pirates. Denmarks tends to break his unemotional mask and he doesn't like new things, unless they are shiney. He is also very calculating and he always want to have a cup of coffee (Stolen from the pirates. Duh) in the morning. If not, beware.

Romano, 14 years old. He likes being alone since Italy abandoned him for the pirates. He often encounters Spain who got him hooked on tomatoes and sometimes he gets bribed. He swears often and hates everybody but Spain and Italy. Desipes Germany who took Italy away and every once in awhile he gets to meet up with his twin.

Sealand, 9 years old, little brother of England who rebelled and was accepted into the lost boys. He loves going on pranking adventures with America and hates sweet things. He rarely stays in camp and goes exploring often, and he is really luck. Extremely lucky. Only America really accepts who he is and he looks up to him. Also likes to prank America sometimes.

Canada, 15 years old, he is often ignored and sometimes has to escape from traps meant for America. He is the oldest of the lost boys but he likes to go hunting with Finland. He is great at throwing knifes but is usually docile unless America is threatened and becomes the big brother who protects his little brother. He likes to talk with Prussia whenever they meet and Sealand sometimes likes to prank him thinking its America.

Italy, he gets captured easily and loves Germany. He is the cook for the ship and works constantly even though Germany has to save him. He is an italian, and so he does what italian usually does. Eat, sleep, and make pasta. Italy often sings 'Shine bright like a Doitsu' often.

Pirate Crew: Denmark, Turkey, China, Su-san (Sweden), Prussia, and Germany.

Denmark, he finds Norway really cute and lets him steal things from him. He has to be cunning to get Norway off guard and he wears his red coat all the time and his battle axe is in his constant company.

Turkey, he always finds Greece sleeping in the oddest places and he away wants to (secretly) cuddle next to him. Usually the odd places involve a nose bleed. Thus the bad thoughts come.

China, feels lonesome to be the only asian, but when he finds Japan he rejoices. When he befriends the quiet boy, he wants something more than just 'friendship;.

Su-san (Sweden), He stalks Finland. Seriously. They talk once in awhile but the cuteness of the Finland is sometimes too much and he has a random nosebleed.

Prussia, older brother of Germany and loves three things. Canada, his awesome self, and Gilbird. He likes to talk with Canada because the little boy is just so innocent and just loves the guts out of Canada.

Germany, he loves Italy and he has to drag his older brother away from talking to himself to 'Canada' often. He is often helping England to capture America, and sometimes Italy gets too possessive of him. He shines bright like a doitsu.

Mermaids: Liechtenstein, Hungary, Belgium, Ukraine, and Belarus.

They all make up the Yaoi fanclub and they love the fact that the Lost Boy's are so innocent when Pirates lust after them. They try to help England capture America because they think his virginity is 'annoying'. America doesn't know this and often comes around and talks to the mermaids.

Natives: The Baltics, Austria, Russia, and Switzerland.

They help the Lost Boy's sometimes but they stay away from them. If the pirates come on their land, then they tend to get aggressive. Russia is the leader and wants to rule the whole island. They don't come in often in the story.

More facts.

Just imagine all the pirates really hot men, who are stinky, and have stubble. But they are immortal because of Never Lands water. So that keeps them in their perfect condition and in their 20's. They speak pirate. So if their speak is weird, that is how I imagine how they talk. So don't comment on that.

The Lost Boy's are totally virgins. They don't know anything about lust or sex. That makes it that much harder for the pirates.

All the Lost Boy's (Except Sealand) are teenagers. Try to keep that in mind.

And I think thats all you need to know now is the pairings.

UKUS, Su-Fin, NorMark, PruCan, GerIta, JapaChi, BelaRus, GreeTurk, and France whenever.

Also, this is my first Yaoi and so this might be a little out of the water, so please review so that I can get better.


	2. In which America gets Kissed

UKUS: No Actual M things yet.

America found his prey and waited in hiding place. It wasn't hard to find the man who dressed all in red, also he was the only pirate with a huge poofy feather on his hat. Nobody on the swaying ship seemed to notice him and America wanted that, after all who would stay out in a heat wave like this? Apparently his prey did, and in his usual red coat too. Something touched America's hand he looked at the stinky rotten mango thats sticky juice was dripping on his hand. He had picked it up in the orchard only a few minutes before and he didn't want to drop it yet. After all it was his ammunition. Again he looked at the silent man who was looking through his eyeglass, his face hidden. Some men were on the corner of the deck playing dice, and America didn't see anybody else or any traps. He usually got away with his pranks, but sometimes even Eyebrows can trick him. America didn't care for the man except that he was entertainment... and the fact he like his green eyes. They entranced him sometimes, and he could stare into them for an eternity but usually he had to fly away before he got caught. Sweat trickled down America's face as he studied the scene before him before deeming the ship was trap free. Slowly he lifted off his branch and flew carefully towards the red coated man, and when he was near the mast and high up enough he called out.

"Hey Eyebrows!" America grinned,"I hope this'll cool you down!" And he chucked the overripe mango at the figure below him.

The figure tried to move but was hit in his face with the disgusting thing, and the poofy feather hat fell down. As he whipped his face with a cloth, America noticed that it wasn't Eyebrows at all, infact it was his first mate, Spain. Behind his glasses, America's blue eyes narrowed as he began to drift away from the ship. His lips parted in a silent question when a rope wrapped around his left foot and he was yanked down to the wooden boards of deck. Hands clasped around his arms and he was quickly tied to the main mast in a matter of seconds. America's breath had been knocked out when he had hit the floor and was in a daze, however he snapped out of it when familiar voice rang out.

"Thought you'd trick me again? Well, I've got ya." Rank breath washed over America as he looked at his captor. Green eyes, that could have rivaled grass and over them were thick eyebrows. A smirk tripped his cracked lips, and his ears were pierced. America had never been this close to his enemy before and somehow, he felt attracted to him.

"Wow, now that I have a closer look at you, I have a question. How does it feel to be born ugly?" America insulted the pirate and closed his eyes waiting for the blow that would hurt. What he didn't expect was the low laugh that came from the Captain of the ship.

"I've always liked yer spirit boy. Now, tell me. How does it feel to be flightless?"

_'Confined'_ America thought but kept his mouth closed, and returned glaring at the man. Eyebrows chuckled and leaned in closer, and America had to turn his head to keep space between him and the pirate.

"Now yer going to tell me where I can find the other boys." Eyebrows breath felt on America's neck as he tried to lean as far away from the man as possible. It was really hard when you are tied up and stuck to a mast. "If ye tell me, I might let ye work on deck, instead being locked up in me brig fer the rest of yer immortal life." America's jaw clamped down harder, making it hurt somewhat. He said nothing and Eyebrows sighed. A gloved hand touched his chin and then it turned into a grip and he turned America's head towards him and the boys blue eyes met green.

"All yer boys caught the fancy of me men, there would be mutiny if we left now. Leave it ta me to take a fancy of the one to be impossible to catch. But I always get what me wants." The green eyes twinkled in humor as he leaned closer and his chapped lips met America's smooth ones. America's eyes widened and struggled against the rope and he tried to get away from the man, however the ropes were tied very tightly and the only things that he could move was his hands. Then a plan began to formulate in America's mind as he was continued being kissed. Eyebrows licked his bottom lip asking, no demanding, to be let in but America's mouth stayed clamped shut. The pirates eyes narrowed and his gloved hands began to move around the immobile boys body and his fingers began to play with the stray lock hair that seemed to defy gravity. America's eyes widened and gasped, and the pirates took his chance to slip his tongue in. The tongue was exploring the cavern and the man, America noted, tasted like tea. Then with a sharp tug on his cowlick, America moaned. America was desperate and he tried to shove the foreign object out of his mouth but it seemed to rile up the pirate even more. Finally, Eyebrows needed breath and broke the kiss.

"America." The pirate growled,"I've been waiting fer you fer a long time, love." America shivered and then grinned.

"Sorry, but you'll have to wait some more." America's voice was filled with amusement and the boy was gone. "Thanks Eyebrows for the knife, it literally saved me right there." America was high above the pirates head twirling the dagger between his fingers. "I think I'll keep it." Eyebrow touched the empty sheath were the dagger usually sat and cursed himself, he should have tied up the boys hands.

The golden haired boy laughed and began to fly away,"See ya later Eyebrows!"

The pirate ran to the edge of the ship and yelled,"Its England! Remember that git!" England watched as his love flew away, turning into a speck. Now, how could he capture him next? More importantly, he had a little problem in his pants he needed to attend to before that.

**Please review, I would really like that.**


	3. In which Norway Meets Denmark

Norway expressionlessly watched the other lost boys play around and finally he got bored. A flashing light caught his attention and wordlessly he left the safety of the clearing. He walked through the forest and the birds sang as he passed them. The flashing light seemed to be close, but as the small Nordic moved forwards the farther it seemed. Finally he entered the small beach where the mermaids lived. Almost immediately Norways eyes locked on the large pirate sleeping under a palm tree. It was his flashing belt buckle that had attracted him here. The expressionless Nordics breath hitched and he hid behind the nearest tree. The pirate didn't even twitch as the Nordic surveyed from a far. 'He must be an idiot to be wearing that during this heat wave.' Norway thought as the man who wore the long sleeved red coat and a huge battle axe sat next to him.

Still, Norway wanted that flashing belt buckle that had drawn him there. It was times like these when he remembered the daring stories that America seemed to tell every night. Norway felt like he wanted to have a brave adventure this time. Slowly the pale boy approached the pirate until he was about ten feet away.

'How will I know that he'll stay asleep?' Norway thought, calculating. Slowly he picked up a rock from the ground and he threw it at the man, which had hit him in the head. The pirate didn't even twitch and the Nordic deemed it was safe. He moved until he was behind the pirate and crouched in the bushes in case he woke up. His heart was beating fast, and Norway grew feared that his heartbeat would be so loud that it might wake up the sleeping out a hand, his fingers touched the metal of the belt buckle when the hand to the pirate shot out and caught his wrist and yanked him out of the bush.

"I heard ye a mile away. I have ears like the perverted Crocodile himself." The pirate said in some sort of accent. He flashed a white smile at the boy who was just blinking in surprise. "Though, you'd be quiet, thats fer sure."

Norways blank face was the only thing that was keeping him under check. 'Alright, I can get out of this somehow, maybe I can hit him with my other hand.'

As if reading Norway's thoughts, the pirate grabbed the other hand and pinned them together. The smaller boy was reduced to kicking furiously but the pirate just sat on his legs and his weight was heavy enough for Norway to give up on attacking the pirate, though he could somehow shift his weight off and- the cold tip of a knife touched his throat and he stopped moving. The pirate frowned at the small Nordics face.

"What's wrong wit' yer face?" Norway just blinked at the man. "What? You deaf boy?" That earned a snort from the small Nordic. The pirates left eye twitched in irritation.

"Maybe I need to wipe that blank look off yer face." and the tip of the knife broke the skin. Norway just stared at the pirate, trying to get his mind off the situation.

'I wonder what he puts in his hair for it to stand straight up like that. Fish oil?' or 'I wonder if the coats original color was red or was that from the blood of the men that he killed.' and stuff like that.

The pirate had done anything he could have, he had slapped the boy, he had cut the boy, and... wait a sec, he hadn't done that yet. He did the last thing that he could have, he kissed the boy.

'He stinks I wonder whe- Mph! The heck?' Norway felt his face blush pink as he realized that the pirate had stolen his first kiss.

'Ah, now that is a cutest boy I've ever seen.' The pirate grinned and Norway could feel his emotional mask breaking.

"Stop Pirate." Norway spat and once again struggled to get free.

"Oh, ye can speak. Tha's a bonus. Also, me names not pirate, its Denmark." Denmark grinned and leaned down for another kiss, this one more deeper and more passionate. The kiss seemed to go on forever and Norway needed to breath so he broke the kiss by turning his head. The oxygen was sweet after the long kiss and unknowingly Norway exposed his neck and the taller Nordic began to suck on it.

All the emotions were new to Norway and he didn't like new things, and under the stress of the situation, he did the only thing that he could have.

Norway cried.

Tears streaming down his face and the occasional sob stopped Denmark from taking it even farther. One look at Norways crying face made Denmark blush slightly and hug the smaller boy. They stayed that way until a sharp blow caught Denmark by the back of the head. He looked up to see Norway, grinning estactocally.

"Idiot, you let my hands go."

And the last thought Denmark had was 'He's a devil in an angels clothing.'

When Denmark awoke a few hours later, he had a horrible headache and a newfound love for a certain small boy. As he stood up and stretched, his pants slipped down.

'Where did my belt buckle go?'

**Reviews would be awesome.**


	4. In Which America Steals A Pirate

America flew back and forth between the freshwater stream and their home under a huge dead tree. He had heavy buckets with him to carry the cold water in which his friends would get their drinks from. You see, all the other boys besides America and Norway were sick. They have been since five days ago, and America and Norway hadn't slept for those five days helping their friends get better. As America went to go get the water, Norway would place wet clothes on the boys burning foreheads. The thing is, the other Lost Boys weren't getting better. As each day passed, their fevers would get higher and they begged for more water for their burning throats. America simply didn't have the energy to keep up with their demands and Norway's hands were raw from wringing out cloths.

"Why aren't they getting better?" America fell to the ground, exhausted. He had a headache and just wanted to sleep. But the thought of Canada, Finland, Greece, Japan, Sealand, and Romano being sick and unable to do anything kept him going.

"I don't know. I've asked Chief Russia and the Mermaids, but they are clueless about the sickness. Even Russia is too scared to come and see what is wrong, because they think they might get it." Norway spooned water in Romano's mouth who was begging for tomatoes. The usual calm boy was all sweaty and covered in dirt. Then Norway began to hiccup and America realised that he was crying. "My brother isn't getting well." He gestured to Finland who was breathing hard.

"Neither is mine." America looked at Canada who was hugging his hockey stick. "We have one more option. We can go to them," America said quietly. "Maybe they know of this sickness."

Norway looked up. "I don't trust them." America could see the tracks of tears that had went down the boys cheeks.

"I don't either, but it's our last hope. That or the Crocodile. I don't even like being around him when he is a mile away, but we have to get help. We can't do this by ourselves." America sighed.

"I know the one who is the healer, he's easily recognisable." Norway softly smiled then looked up at America who looked tiredly at the small Nordic.

"So I grab him, fly him over and see if he knows. Then he works his healer stuff and we pay him and send him back?" America suggested and Norway thought about it, and nodded.

"You think you can hit a man with spiky hair while you're at it? It'll make my day."

They boys looked at each other and then they burst out laughing.

"I can't believe I'm about to go steal a pirate." America rolled on the ground.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with you." Norway clutched at his belly, it hurt from laughing too much.

* * *

A few hours later, at night.

It was pitch black and the only thing lighting the pirate camp was the burning torches on the huge walls that surrounded the whole camp, protecting it from the dangerous animals that lived on the island. From his viewpoint, at the top of a pine tree, he saw several figures walking the grounds and he even chucked a rock at the spikey haired man which had hit him on the head. He was sure that if Norway had been there, he would have given America a nod of approval. America had been in that tree for hours as he tried to find the healer but otherwise he didn't see the black haired man who had a ponytail. Apparently he looked like Japan, but America didn't see him. It was a quiet night besides the ocean noise and he could hear snippets of conversation. America even heard Italy talking up from the camp about pasta. He felt a pang of sadness that the Italian had decided to live with the pirates but he made no move to stop the small boy as he left. It was his choice. Then he heard something and his head snapped up. It was like the weird accent that Japan spoke in, and he lifted off his branch towards the conversation. He heard more of the voice and slowly he made his way down and on top of the wall made of wood to hear the conversation. He was over a hut near the wall when he finally heard the conversation.

"We need to go hunting, aru. We are almost out of meat." That was the weird accented voice. America landed on top of the wall and waited, listening.

"Yes, I heard from Sweden that deer graze in a field not so far from here. Tomorrow take a few men and shoot a few." Said a certain British voice. England was with the healer,"China, be careful. Natives like to go shooting there too."

"So I will take Prussia, Germany, Sweden, and Spain with me. That way we have a better chance of getting many deer at once, aru." The healer, China, told England and America heard rustling of clothes. "I will go inform them." And the door opened and the Asian looking man left, shutting the door behind him. America looked to his right and then left, seeing nobody he took his chance and silently approached the man. He tapped China's shoulder and lifted upwards once the man looked behind him.

"Who's there, aru?" He called out and America landed in front of him.

"Me." America whispered.

He darted forwards and literally picked up China princess style and shot upwards as China yelled "Let go of me, aru!"

Once about a few hundred feet up, America hung in the air with the struggling Asian. "Put me down, aru!"

"Help. I need your help." America hoarsely whispered and they began to glide through the air.

"Why do you need my help, aru? I am but a Chinese man."

"Who has medical experience." America said and they began to speed through the air.

"Why do you think I will help you, aru?" The pirate locked eyes with America who smiled.

"We will pay you. In any way that you wish. Besides I doubt you would rather be back with the boring pirates doing nothing but running errands." America said and China slowly nodded.

America began to descend and as he was falling, China was clutching at his clothes.

"I need you to promise that you will never speak about this, ever." America said and China thought about it.

"Why?"

"I will kill you afterwards if you don't promise." America said coldly and China jerked.

"You wouldn't aru."

"What I am showing is top secret. I will be willing to do anything to keep it a secret." America looked at China and then China thought about it for a few seconds.

"You know, aru. England talks of you often, how cute, annoying, and smart you are to fool him so often. But he never talked about how you are a murderer, aru." China said sharply.

"I won't have to if you just promise." America shrugged and China sighed.

"Fine. I promise." And they landed in a large clearing with a dead tree in the middle. China was set down and a figure detached itself from the shadows.

"Norway. I got him." America sighed and then collapsed. China knelt down and checked America's pulse and Norway sighed.

"It's alright. He just fell asleep. We haven't slept in over five days so I think he ran out of energy."

"I see, aru. What do you need of me?" China stood up and Norway walked over to the dead tree and seemed to disappear. China stopped and looked at the tree, questioning. 'Where did he go, aru?' China thought and Norway's head popped up from a hidden hole and waved to the Asian.

"Come on. We don't have forever." Norway mumbled and disappeared again.

China observed a hole that nobody would have noticed and jumped in. He landed on his feet and surveyed the sight in front of him. There were six sick boys under blankets, all of them panting. He moved over to the nearest one and checked his pulse and reached into his long sleeves and removed a small flask.

"This sickness is common from where we are from and sometimes some of the pirates catch it often, aru. I always keep a flask of the cure with me. The problem I see here is they can't have gotten this sick this fast, aru." China explained.

"All we have been doing is giving them water. We don't know what else to do." Norway said and gestured to the wooden buckets filled with cool water.

"Ah, aru. That may have been the problem. The water here keeps us in our fittest forms our age. If you get sick and drink water, the water finds the sickness isn't in its perfectest form and aids the sickness." China began to pour a little of the strange cure in the mouth of Greece and immediately he began to breath easier. "Until you give them the cure, the water will get the boys sicker and sicker until they die. Once you administer the cure, the water will realise that indeed that it was doing wrong and work to remove the sickness until its completely gone."

"So we were getting them sicker, and not helping them?" Norway watched as China gave each of the boys a sip of the cure. Finally he came to Japan and China's hand shook as he gave Japan his dose of the medicine.

"Yes. What is his name?" He looked at Japan and Norway thought about it for a second before replying.

"Japan. He is Japan."

"Tell me about him." China didn't move away from Japan.

"He likes to go long walks and he hates being dirty so he takes baths often. He hates being touched and makes really great food. He helps Finland by making traps to capture rabbits and fishes often. He doesn't talk much and when he does he sounds like a wise man." Norway informed China and began to give water to Canada.

"I see, aru. That is my price. I wish to learn how to make traps with Japan and the locations best to lay them." China stood up and looked at Norway.

"I need to leave now."

Norway blinked and then a very faint smile graced his face. "You can't until America wakes up. And you can't walk away because that would give our home away from the pirates."

China blinked and then looked down at sleeping boys. "Curses."

* * *

A few days later.

America woke up with a slap to the face. He shot up and bumped his head with Canada's. "What happened?" He blinked, he was groggy.

"Nothing. Besides that you saved my life." Canada whispered,"and a furious China to take home. You and Norway have been asleep for the past three days." America blinked, not getting the message. Canada sighed,"You need to take China back to the pirates ship." America slowly nodded and got up.

"I think I can do that." He yawned and he went to go find China who was talking with Japan. Once China saw America, he bowed slightly and bid Japan goodbye. "M''Kay, lets take ya home." America grabbed China and pretty much hugged him while they rose into the air and flew off.

Sadly, America isn't a morning person. And he doesn't think while he is flying, in the morning. That is why, my dear readers, America set China down in front of England. The shocked pirate was just sipping on his morning tea after several nights of searching for the Asian and even more surprising was that America looked like he had just got out of bed (Which he did, moments before) and then began to simply walk away. No flying, no pranks, no...nothing.

"China? Wha' the bloody hell just happened?" England said, and America turned sharply to the man.

"England, you are mean!" America shouted,"Why did ya have to steal my first kiss!" And with that, America flew away at a slow and peaceful pace.

"It seems waking America up early wasn't a good idea." China said to England who was still frozen in his chair. The only thought going through his head was 'First kiss? Oh, my America is so sweet!'

China saw the lust in England's eyes and decided to leave the pirate while he had the chance. Maybe he could go see Japan and tell the others how to make traps to capture animals for more food.

As he was just about to enter his little hut, he heard England roar,"AMERICA! GET BACK HERE YOU MISERABLE LITTLE BOY!"

'Oh dear, here comes the manhunt.' China thought and sighed, he would never tell his captain where to find the boys.

**REVIEWS ARE TASTY AND I NEED THEM! I NEED REVIEWS!**

**Next up:**

**Chapter four: In Which America Learns How To Swim.**


	5. In Which America Learns How To Swim

**Alright. There is some 'M' Rated things in here. Hide yo children! :)**

"Geez, tell me again why you want me to come with you?" America complained loudly while walking ahead of the other boys on the thin dirt path. The dirt was hard and compacted from it's regular useage and America glared at it, pouting.

"You need exercise, and frying isn't one. You eat too much and soon your weight wirr catch up with you America-san." Japan replied, his head held high not looking at America's puppy eyes.

"Besides, mangos aren't always the best to eat 24/7 America." Canada whispered and it seemed only America could hear him by the glare the golden haired boy shot him.

"Why do you two always go after me about this? Why not Greece? He sleeps all day and then he eats all night!" America whined and began to kick the dirt.

"He warks to the mango grove every night America-san. That is two and a harf mires away." Japan sighed. "You need to give your body the proper exercise."

America fell silent and the others knew that he was silently pouting.

"How about this, America-san. Rets make a bet." Japan said, and America's bad mood instantly evaporated and he beamed at the small Asian.

"Alright! I can totally do it." America pumped his fist and waited for Japan to say the bet.

"You cannot fry for the rest of the day, unress its an emergency. If you can do this for one day per week for the rest of the year, Canada-san and I will stop bothering you about this." Japan thoughtfully said this.

America grew silent then laughed,"I think I can beat you, but what do I do if I lose?"

"You have to go ask the Crocodile to marry him." Japan sighed, and America doubled up in laughter.

"Deal! This is the best bet I've ever done! Race ya!" And America shot off running down the path.

Canada looked at Japan and they exchanged glances. They turned around and headed back to their home under the dead tree. If America wanted to race, he can race by himself.

* * *

America looked down while he was running. The ground was moving fast under him, but it wasn't as fast as flying. He ran for about fifteen minutes before he was tired. He was resting his hands on his knees and breathing hard. There was some sort of trick to running and America was determined to find out what it was. He began to run again at a slower pace, but he stumbled more as he jogged. He slowly went faster and faster until he was once again running at full speed. It seemed that he got tired faster when he ran faster, but when he was running slower he went farther.

America was really tired and had no clue where he was, he had run off the path some time before and really needed to get a drink, his throat was burning after all that physical movement. The dirt beneath his feet was dark and soft, not the stuff on the path. 'I'll just go up and see where I am' America thought and then the bet came back to him. 'Fine, I'll stay here until tomorrow and I can fly.' America kicked the dirt. The wind blew the trees and it was mocking America. 'I can be as free as an eagle and you have to stay on the ground like an ant.' It mocked. America chose a random direction and began to walk, avoiding the sharp stones. Finally, after some time, America found himself in a field with tall yellow grass swaying in the breeze. The clouds were moving around at a fast pace and America wanted to ride the harsh wind up in the sky. America made his way into the field and found that it was on the edge of a cliff that overhangs the sea. The water crashed against the rocks and it was hypnotizing, just like Englands green eyes. 'Why am I think about that jerk?' America slapped himself and then puffed his cheeks 'I can pelt him with coconuts tomorrow just because he invaded my thoughts.' America made the plans and continued his way through the field. When he reached forest he found a little path making its way down the cliff. America felt like exploring and took the chance and began to skip down the steep path. Halfway down, the seawater had washed the dirt away and all that was left was the dark sharp rock. He picked his way down, trying not bloody his feet and the water sloshed against him, and America shivered. He made his way down to an entrance of a cave and he entered the darkness. 'Where am I?' He was blind in the darkness, and he tripped forwards and he fell down. He would have fallen on sharp rocks but America had gained enough sight to see the sharp spikes and he twisted onto a slope. America tumbled down a hill and deeper into the cave, sharp rocks cutting into his body. It was terrifying to America, tumbling into the darkness his body hitting random things. Then the hill was gone under him and America fell, like really fell. America felt gravity take a hold on him and didn't remember that he could fly, he could only think how to position his body so it would break the least amount of bones. Readers, you might not know how this works so I will give you an example. Say a black belt dude got in a fight but all the fighting moves he learned escaped his mind. That is what happened to America.

The fall seemed to last forever America fell into water with a splash. It felt like he fell into a rock wall (True story, but thats for later) and America flailed in the water, gasping like a fish out of water. Slowly he tried to paddle in a direction he hoped was land and his feet hit something... scaly. America grew afraid of what was in the water and when his feet hit some rock, he scrambled up onto a steep rock wall and hung up, envisioning a scaly fish jumping up and eating him. He was like this for only a few seconds until he heard rocks skipping across rocks and a torch came into view. The flame made America blink from the brightness and the mysterious person set the torch was placed in a holder. The area was lit up as the person lit other torches placed around the cave. If the familiar red coat and feathered hat wasn't enough of a clue, then the green eyes scanning the cave gave him away. America was lucky that he had climbed up high enough that darkness still covered him from the green eyes. Slowly America climbed upwards, finding handholds that cut into his hands as he tried to relieve the pressure of his body weight off his arms. Finally he had found a ledge that was big enough that he could he could sit on, and he looked down and gasped when he saw what England was doing. He was stripping. The large man had abbs and he was well toned from his days at sea. And when he was fully naked, America looked up to preserve his thoughts about the pirate. 'I never want to grow up.' America thought, then he heard a splash and America deemed it was safe to look down. England was at the edge of the water, and draped halfway on the ground while the other 'parts' were covered by the dark water. He was relaxing, America realised, he didn't know that pirates could relax. America was entranced by the tanned skin and the white scars that laced Englands torso.

"Who'd be there?" England called out and opened his eyes to scan the darkness above him. "I'm not daft but I can feel yer eyes on me."

America pressed himself against the rock, knowing that he couldn't fall into England's hands today or he could never get free with just a kiss.

England moved in the water and in his wet hand, a pistol appeared aimed right at America. "Speak up now, or be shot." America knew that the pirate wasn't kidding.

Taking all the fear and confusion out of his voice he spoke up, his voice filled with humor. "Geez Eyebrows, afraid of assassins much?"

The pistol was lowered as England narrowed his eyes. "What ye be doing here boy?"

"Well, there is a funny story that involves me falling from a cliff and ending up in here. You really don't want to hear about it, its boring." America sighed, and began to see if there were any more handholds to climb upwards.

"I have all the time in the world, figurin' that were immortal." England shook his head, and then began to wade through the water towards the wall where America was currently trying to climb again. "Why don't ye come down 'ere and tell me about it."

America was slowly scaling up the wall, and his arms were aching. "Seriously? Go down there where you can do whatever with me? Haha." America breathed and jumped for his next handhold. They were getting farther and farther apart.

"True. I can see yer point." England nodded and peered upwards. "What are ye doing boy?"

"I am sorta climbing this wonderful wall." America said sarcastically and lifted himself upwards that his feet had a place to hold. "Its hard."

"Just come down 'ere and ye don't have to do tha'" England tried again.

"Dude. I don't want to get wetter than I am already. I fell in that water before, and it ain't nice." America breathed and climbed upwards. His limbs were shaking on the exertion that he was doing with them.

"Why? It's only water. There ain't nothin in the water that could harm ye. Maybe a few fish."

"I can't swim. There, happy?" America snapped and the tiny handhold that he was on cut into his hand.

America could hear a soft chuckle,"I could teach ye for a price."

"NO thanks. I don't need to learn how to swim." America looked for a handhold but all he could see was smooth surface of rock. His arms were screaming at him to let go, but he ignored them. Maybe he could fly... NO! This wasn't an emergency.

"It's a great skill, I think ye could learn tons from it." Englands voice was filling up the silence. America tried to ignore him and focus on the problem at hand. The pirate was annoying him though. "Personally, I think that ye'd be great at it."

America found a small handhold and placed his hand on it, and continued to climb. However when he was shifting his weight the handhold broke. Once again. America fell. Like, really fell. On his way down this time though, he shouted a few naughty words and splashed into the cold water.

Once his head broke the surface of the water, America flailed and strong arms grabbed him and lifted him out of the water. America was sure that he looked like a wet monkey, and glared at the smirking pirate. "I hate you." He spat.

"And you are cute." England replied and with one hand, began to take off America's large shirt.

"Whoa! Stop you pervert!" America struggled but England had pinned his hands. The water slowed his kicks and mostly he caused splashes.

"When you swim you don't want clothes on." England informed America and finally he decided to rip off America's shirt. The pale torso of the boy seemed to excite the pirate and for what, America didn't know.

Then the pirate began to work on America's pants and the smaller boy began to fight harder. "No England! Don't! Please!" America cried out and the pirate paused.

"Fine, the pants stay on, only because ye said please." Englands smile was creepy and America shivered, not only because of the cold water but because of the unknown emotion that burned in the pirates green eyes.

That emotion, dear readers, was lust. America is still virgin, so keep that in mind.

"When ye are swimming, ye need to keep yer breath. Ye can't breath under the water." England smiled and yanked on America's cowlick. The boy gasped and England swooped in and kissed him.

America's eyes widened as the pirate kissed him, and then he realised that he couldn't breath. Twisting and turning he managed to break the kiss and Englands hold on him, and fell into the water. As America tried to get away from England, by flailing backwards into the water and England found it fun to just walk up over to the boy and resume kissing him.

"Seriously England! Stop it!"

"Why would I wan' ta stop this when I couldn't do this any other time?" England once again approached the flailing boy who seemed to be cornered either by a rock wall or England. "I've finally got ye in me grasp, why would I wan' ta stop?"

America could see exactly why the pirate wouldn't let him go and then, once again a fin touched his foot and he jumped. 'England isn't the only predator in this water.' America thought and finally his feet touched rock and America stopped splashing as he stood on his tippy toes. Once again, England's hands wrapped around America's waist and he was lifted up and out of the water.

"America, ye are mine. Even though ye might fly away, I will always hunt ye down until I've got ye again." England whispered and began to kiss his neck. America stiffened. England had found a sensitive spot on his body and America was blushing like mad.

"England s-stop!" America pushed weakly on the mans shoulders, but to no avail.

England stopped kiss his neck and nipped at the place where America seemed most affected like this and licked at the little welt that appeared there. America was shivering, weather out of the cold water or warm licks that the pirate was giving him. Englands wandering hands found that the pants were annoying, and he decided to take them off after all. While distracting America, his hand found the tight cord that kept the pants up and undid it.

America gasped when he felt his pants slip down and he shoved England far away and held up his sinking pants, thankfully it didn't slip farther than his hips. "No. Means. No." America shivered in not cold, but in anger. How could this man try to do something against his will. This was considered an emergency. America struggled against the water and went to the edge of the bank.

England saw the anger in the blue eyes and backed off, realising that indeed he went too far with the boy. Ashame rolled over him, but even when he felt guilty he still wanted to hold America close. "Look, America."

"No. I am gone!" He lifted himself out of the water, and then picked up the remains of his shirt. A hand grasped his wrist and America was pulled back into the water.

"America. Don't go. I ain't gunna do anythin', ju'st wanted to hold ye fer a second." England hugged the smaller writhing boy.

"I don't trust you, Eyebrows, now let go." America hit the towering man who had to only wanted to rape the boy only a few seconds ago. "I am done here."

"One last kiss, then ye can go yer way." England looked into the blue eyes. "Then ye can go yer way." He repeted.

America shook his head but England made no move to let the boy go. After a staring contest, America gave in. He grasped the scared shoulders of England and pulled himself upwards and pecked the whiskery cheek. "Now let me go."

England reluctantly let the boy out of his arms and watched as America got out of the water again and picked up his ruined shirt. And then, he was gone. Leaving the pirate looking up into the darkness where the boy had come from.

"Ye will be mine someday." England whispered and then decided that it was time for him to get out of the water.

* * *

Under the water, there were four beautiful girls who had seen everything from under the water. Long shimmery tails flowed out of where their legs should have been. (Readers, meet the Yaoi Fan Club, Yaoi Fan Club, meet the the readers.) Even though you could only see them move their mouths, no noise came out. This is what was said, translated loosey but you can get the idea:

Hungary: *Pumps Fist* Yes! We did it!

Liechtenstein: But we didn't get to see America lose his virginity! How can that be so wonderful?

Belarus: Yes Hungary, we don't know what to be celebrating about.

Hungary: America didn't completely reject England! That means he likes him, and England is now thinking of what America wants! This is progress!

Ukraine: Ohhh! I see now! They had grown to each other some more!

Belarus: America lost some of his trust for England though, it will have to take more time to bring it back.

Liechtenstein: Belarus. Immortals, remember? They have all the time in the world!

Ukraine: I feel so bad that Belguim didn't get to see them! In the pool too!

Hungary: That is why we will tell her...Far, far away that she won't harm us without us being able to swim far away next time.

All: Agreed.

And the four females disappeared with a swish of their tails, somewhat hoping that they won't be mained too much.

* * *

America was soring above the clouds releasing all his anger by divebombing unsuspecting birds. He was just thinking about the last few moments with England and in that cave. 'Wait a sec! I SWAM!' America realised. Indeed he did, with all that flailing around in the water, America had naturally learned how to swim. 'Damn you England! You really did teach me how to swim, but in the wrong way!' America began cursing the green eyed pirate, but naturally he thought about what _could_ have happened if he didn't refuse. If he didn't leave.

'What if... What if...' America couldn't even think the rest of the question. Then America's face flushed red and slowly he went home to explain to Japan why he had to fly. 'Maybe I don't have to marry the Crocodile!'

And the golden haired boy flew back home to only have found out that Japan and Canada were taking naps and weren't doing anything.

Those lazy bums.

* * *

**Readers, I am your father. Therefore you should see the big blank box beneath this text. Click on it. Then, write what is on your mind. Yesss! DO AS I SAY! (Secretly laughs, while petting a fluffy cat.)**

**Alright, sorry for the delay, I had to type this up on my moms laptop because the computer I was working on sorta... well... exploded. Yeah. I am not going to say why, but it involved a PBJ sandwich and the Rugrats. Sorry for the delay.**

**Up Next:**

**Chapter Five, In Which Romano Wears A Dress**


	6. In Which Romano Wears A Dress

"Why do I have to be the one seeking." Romano grumbled as he kicked the stone on the dirt path. You see, the Lost Boys had decided to play a game of Hide and Seek and Romano was taking a siesta and when he was sharply awakened, he found himself the person to seek the others. He was a flash of blue and Romano called out "Finland, Norway I found you. Go back to the clearing, bastards." And the two disappointed boys came out of their hiding spots and they trudged back home. The thing is, Romano has amazing eyesight and hearing so this was really easy for him, but he just wanted to complain all the time. Soon enough, the boy had found America, Canada, Sealand, and now he was looking for Japan. The boy was silent as a feather and hard to catch, so Romano was keeping a close eye on the bushes and trees and that is why he failed to notice a rock on the pathway. Romano tripped and narrowly missed a log, with a spike pointing towards him. However, his pants didn't miss. The log ripped a huge hole on the side of the right leg and Romano fell into a deep anger. "DAMN LOG!" He yelled and several birds flew from their hiding spots in panic at the sudden sound. Romano quieted, but his words still held the same venom that usually was only for a certain Potato Bastard. That certain Potato Bastard at the moment sneezed and thought no more of it, until his lover made a huge fuss about how 'Doitsu was getting sick!'

Japan dropped out of a tree and rushed over to Romano who was still cursing the log.

"Are you arright?" Japan asked very worried.

Romano grinned,"Japan, I found you. You lose!" Then he laughed before continuing the log cursing.

"Whats wrong Romano-san?"

"The fucking log ripped my pants." Romano snarled and Japan looked at the large hole where he could see Romano's pale leg. The thing was, Romano only wore pants, in fact all the Lost Boys besides Japan and America just wore pants. The the other two wore shirts, and it helped them not get sunburns.

"Go to them." Japan sighed and left Romano to his sulking. If Romano wanted to sulk, only Italy could bring him out of it. But nobody but Norway and America actually went to the pirate camp, so Italy was out of the question.

"I don't want to go to the fuckin' mermaids!" Romano hollard, but Japan was gone. 'Dammit! I have to go to the mermaids!' Romano sighed and began to the long walk to the lagoon where the mermaids thrived.

The perverted bitches.

* * *

It was midday when Romano walked on the white sand to the water of the lagoon. "Oy, Hungary!" Romano called out and when he reached the crystal blue water, a head poked out of the water. The beautiful brunette looked at Romano with fond eyes, then a shark-like grin appeared on her face.

"Romano? What is with visit, darling?" She asked with sickening sweet voice that made Romano want to gag.

"Listen, my pants ripped and I was wondering if you could fix them. If not, I am going to Chief Russia and see what he will do." Romano said bluntly. Hungary's shark-like grin dissipated when she heard the terrifying mans name and she looked at Romano with a smirk as she went under the water.

"Fish Bitch." Romano muttered and then sat down while he waited for Hungary to come back.

* * *

UNDER THE WATER:

In their home, under the water, five mermaids were laying on the ground or on various rocks while Lichtenstein spun a yaoi approved tale. This is what is loosely translated:

Liechtenstein: His body molding into the others as they gasped for air after... Hello Hungary! I was just doing a TurkEece!

Hungary: Guess what happened. Romano called me up and he needs his clothes fixed.

Belguim: I don't know. He is my nephew. (She thought that Romano and Italy were family.)

Ukraine: Hey Lich, didn't you finish that red one the other day?

Liechtenstein: Yeah, but I don't think that he would look good in red. That's America's color.

Belarus: True. What about that green one?

Belgium: No! We are not putting him in one of those.

Hungary: Think about it. Romano isn't happy and Italy is. He has somebody to depend on while Romano is all by himself.

Belgium: True...

Ukraine: And, since when did Romano laugh because he thought it was funny, and not because he wanted to creep out the other boys?

Liechtenstein: A very long time. I think it was when Italy still lived with the Lost Boys.

Hungary: So we all agree that America's color is red, and Romano's is green? I think he would look good in green, or a slight pink.

Belgium: Alright, green is nice, but no pink!

Hungary: I trust your judgement, so I'll get the clothing and Ukraine, go get him.

Ukraine: Aye aye captain!

Thus, the mermaids boredom was gone and each had a task to do.

* * *

Romano watched as hands holding a green fabric came across the water, as if they didn't want to get it wet. Hungary's head poked up and threw the fabric at Romano. "Change into that, and give us your pants."

Romano looked at the clothing and unrolled it until he was holding up a green dress. "You sick bitch." He murmured and glared at the mermaid. "Why do you want me to wear girls clothes!"

"Would you rather stay naked on the beach while we fix your pants?" Hungary tilted her head, thinking of the possibility.

"N-no!" Romano blushed slightly and then hid behind some rocks to change. "Don't look!"

"I won't." Hungary smiled, her sharp teeth glinting in the sunlight.

Soon, Romano walked wearing the dress, with his pants in his hands. "You will never talk about this to anybody!" He gritted his teeth and tossed his pants towards Hungary who caught it and dove underwater.

Romano shivered as a breeze passed, lifting up the bottom of the dress slightly and the cooler air went under the fabric. "I hope this doesn't take too long." He promptly sat on the sand to keep the dress on the sand and not lifting up. Romano, though he would have never admitted it, thought that it fit him well. Skin tight well.

"Italy! Thank goodness I found you!" A voice behind Romano made the smaller boy jump. He was partly angry and partly embarrassed to even be seen in such a dress. Even by a pirate.

"Shut up idiot!" Romano snapped at the Spanish man behind him while trying to hide his blush on his face. "I am not Italy!"

"Then you are Roma!" The happy tone made Romano grit his teeth and then it hit him. Only Italy calls me that and I only let him because he is my brother!

"Don't call me that, bastard!" Romano sent the man a glare and tried to look threatening. It was hard in a dress. Ok, scratch that, it was impossible to look threatening in a frilly green dress.

"Its alright. I think it is a cute name for an equal cute chica." The spanish man was slowly approaching Romano who was slightly nervous.

Then it hit him.

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A GIRL?!" Romano stood up suddenly and gave the man a dark glare. "I. AM. NOT. A. GIRL. BASTARD."

"Then why-

"Mermaids are fixing my clothes. Why are you here, bastard?"

"Ukraine told me that Italy was stuck in a tree and Germ-"

"Don't say that Potato Bastards name."

"Alright. Well, anyways he was out hunting so I was the closest one to come." The spaniard was close, too close for Romanos comfort. The Italian slowly edged away from the man. "But Italy loves to talk about pasta and his older fratello, Romano."

"Do you even know what 'fratello' means?"

"Erm, no. I don't actually."

"It means brother in Italian, bastard." Romano growled and continued to move away from the approaching man.

"Ohh! I see! You must be very smart Roma!"

"Chigi! Don't call me that!"

"Oh, but it suits such a cutie like yourself! You should smile more! Here have a tomato, they always make me smile!" The man held out a red fruit and Romano didn't go for it.

"I don't like smiling, it's a waste of energy!" Romano frowned and his feet touched the cold water of the lagoon.

"Aww, but you still have to try this tomato! They are so delicious and I think that you would never think about having anything else to eat!"

"I don't accept anything from strange men!" Romano crossed his arms and looked grumpy. Refusing from accepting the red fruit.

"Alright~ my name is Spain! There, I am not strange anymore!" The man, Spain, brought the tomato to Romano's mouth. "Smile~!"

Romano bit into the fruit expecting for it to taste sweet and mushy like mangos, but to his surprise it tasted a little bitter and tangy. It wasn't mushy either, it was actually kinda nice and a little stiff to bite into. Romano fell in love.

"Eh? You're not smiling." The mans face fell as he noticed that Romano wasn't smiling while eating the fruit. His happy, smiling face vanished and Romano felt guilty (A hard thing to do to any Italian, I assure you).

His face heated up as he weakly smiled, his muscles on his face unused to the way that his lips curved. Spain noticed, and his thoughts came together and he saw a very adorable boy in a dress with a blushing face with a crooked half smile while the sun behind him setted. His Spainish heart gave a tiny leap as he stared, then a slow smile appeared on his face. Thats when he glomped the Italian with a huge hug.

"CHIGI!" Romano yelled and struggled against the man who held him tightly. "Let go of me Tomato Bastard!"

"Aww! But you're soo cute!" Spain whined but hesitantly let go of the boy who took off on the beach. "Oh! I see! You want to play tag!" Spain laughed and ran after the boy.

Actually, Romano was running away, forgetting about his pants and the dress that he wore. He felt a little violated after that hug, and his instincts as an Italian were telling him to run away screaming. He refused to scream, but when he saw Spain charging after him he let out a little shriek. "Save me!" He babbled in Italian, and somewhat hoped that the Potato Bastard would help him, because once an Italian lover, always a Italian savior. Even if it wasn't the same Italian. Romano increased his speed and soon was running into the forest jumping on rocks and passing bushes. When he looked behind him, he saw that the Spaniard was still on his trail. Once again he shrieked and then he tripped. His dress caught on a branch and he tripped, unused to the dress. He rolled down a steep slope and out into a meadow (The same one that America had discovered, previous chapter, fyi) It was silent for a few seconds before he heard more crashing and the Spaniard rolled next to him. It would have been funny to the Italian because the man was dirtier and he had a few scratches on his arms but the white smile beamed on his face. Romano scowled and the man rolled over and hugged him again. "CHIGI!" Romano squirmed but felt a tomato on his lips and began to chew on the red fruit while he muttered. He was still and even let Spain hug him while he had his tomato. It was an instant bargain began with the two. Hugs for tomatoes. Each one thought the other was losing out on the deal, but actually, it was an equal trade.

But seriously, who doesn't like hugs from hot Spaniards?

* * *

**The exploded computer hasn't been fixed yet and my mother is working me to the bone just to let me use her computer. Her deals aren't as fair as Spain's or Romano's but still, it is the only computer I can use to type. Here is another problem, when I write this certain FanFic, I have to be in a good mood, otherwise it would be just a pile of gummi bears. Sweet, but you'll bite my head off. I thank you for favoriting or following, or even reviewing (I thank you reviewers the most) because I feel like this isn't a waste of time. Also, school is starting soon and my summer break is ending so the chapters may come out sooner of later. I still can't tell exactly what is going to happen. **

**Up Next:**

**Chapter 6, In Which Boys Get In Trouble**


	7. In Which The Boys Get In Trouble

It was a quiet day on the end of summer, and the Lost Boys were getting ready for the cooling temperatures of fall and winter. Canada and Finland were sewing up some shirts out of deer hide for some of the boys while Greece, Sealand, and Japan were drying out some mango slices. It was rather quiet while they prepared, because after all it got extremely cold during winter and the only food available to them then was fish. Disgusting, slippery fish. The deer would go into hibernation and they would spend most of their time playing small games in their home. Even America wouldn't go out, it was too cold to go flying and sometimes he had a chance of falling out of the sky because little chunks of ice formed until they weighed a ton. They had to get enough food and sometimes they don't. Meanwhile, America, and Romano where gone to go carve out some coconuts to use them for cups or bowls while in the hut. A fire would be going during most of the night, so they would be kept warm, but Norway was suppose to be collecting the firewood. But nobody had seen since yesterday morning and they were getting worried. America and Romano had come back with tons of coconuts in their arms and Greece looked up sleepily.

"Any sign yet?" He yawned and went back to cutting up mangos in thin stripes.

"None. I even flew around a little while but I didn't see him." America sighed and dumped his armful of coconuts.

"That is strange. I am beginning to worry for Norway-san." Japan sighed and continued to cut the mangos.

Then the bushes parted and Norway literally waltzed in. He had a black bag over one shoulder while he spun in circles humming a rather haunting tune. Then he noticed the other boys looking at him and he spun to look at them. "Heelllooo!" He slurred and then promptly dumped the contents of the black bag on the ground revealing glass bottles. "You guys hhavvee to trryy this!" And Norway grabbed a brownish bottle and popped the cork. There was a slight hissing sound and Norway began to chug it.

"Cool! I am so going to try that!" Sealand jumped up and grabbed a blueish bottle and popped the cork out. It didn't hiss nor pop when he opened it and he didn't care, he was chugging it.

"If you are going to be drinking that, reave me out of it." Japan got up and left while the other boys got into the mysterious liquid.

"This tastes good." Canada mused and began on his third brown bottle. He was getting slightly flushed, and Norway and Sealand were dancing in the corner.

"I'm not sure about this." America lifted up a green bottle. He recognized the green bottle because it seemed that whenever he visited England that he had one in his hand. He pushed a cork out of the bottle and took a deep breath before taking a huge drink of the liquid.

This, my dear readers, was rum.

It felt like somebody had poured cinnamon down America's throat and once he swallowed he started to cough. Norway stopped dancing to take the green bottle from America and replace it with a brown bottle.

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself 'Merica." Norway scolded a plant next to America. "You've got to work your way up." And then he went to play invisible hockey with Canada (not the smartest thing to do, for when Canada is intoxicated and playing hockey things can get...broken).

America took a slight sip from the brown bottle and found the fruity flavour quite good and he began to take bigger sips from the bottle while trying to keep his burning throat from burned even more.

Soon, everybody except Japan was drunk.

Flatout intoxicated.

So drunk, that I cannot explain what they did while they were drunk.

However, in the morning I can explain what happened.

* * *

America was the first to wake up with a headache and the light hurt his eyes. He struggled to get up from where he was laying down and he could only squint. The wind blew by and there was a sharp _squawk_ from a passing bird and America could only groan. All his senses were so painful to do anything. Finally, when he could see without hurting his eyes, America noticed that he wasn't in the clearing where they had started out. All the other boys were nearby forest where they had all collapsed a few hours ago. Romano was in a green dress, Greece was butt naked in a tree, Sealand snuggled with a branch, Finland was tied to a tree, and Norway had a battle axe in his hands. America sat up and something fell off his head. A large poofy hat with a large feather. _What happened last night?_ Just then a flashback came to America that made him freeze up in embarrassment.

_"England!" America squealed and swooped down to hug the red figure on the deck. But right before he could, he turned suddenly and landed in strong arms of the tall German that Italy had left for. "Ah, you're Italys dude!" America laughed and then wrapped his arms around the Germans neck and peck a kiss on his cheek. "You're so strong! No wonder Italy left us for you!"_

America blushed when he realised that he had kissed the German. He never actually kissed somebody on purpose before. He felt a little guilty on kissing Italys boyfriend, lover, or whatever they were. Then another flashback hit him.

_"You will become one with Russia, da?" Came a creepy voice from the shadows. Violet glimmered in the moonlight._

_"Nope!" America laughed and then promptly threw Finland at Chief Russia. Finland screamed a high pitch scream when he landed in Russia's arms._

_"Finland will become one wi-" Russia began but was cut off when Finland smacked him in the face and continue to scream._

_Finland pointed and continue to scream at something, everybody in the group looked to where he was pointing. A naked, and very scary man stepped from the shadows and began to laugh._

_"Ohonohonohon~."_

_Oh sh-_

America shivered at the two very, very scary people in that flashback and he rose to his feet and picked up England's hat. A familiar green bottle was in his hand and he quickly dropped it and went to the nearest boy to wake them.

Norway woke up when America was shaking him. Light hit his eyes and he looked up into America's blue eyes. "The hell America?" Norway snapped and then his headache hit him. He quickly turned onto the ground to shade his eyes from the sunlight streaming through the tree's leaves.

His hand touched some wood and he peered over to see the idiots axe. _Why do I have Denmark's axe?_ Then a memory from the night before hit him.

_Norway was dancing with Romano when the bushes near them opened to reveal the spiky hair of Denmark. He had heard the haunting tune that Norway was still humming and had come to investigate. Norways attention was taken up by the flashing axe in the mans hand and dropped Romano and staggered to Denmark._

_"Idiot." He snapped sluggishly and tripped over a root and fell into the arms of the pirate._

_"Boy, what are you doing?"_

_"I am Norway the Great! Do not call me boy!" Norway growled and then weakly punched Denmark in the stomach._

_"Norway. Nice name." Denmark smiled, and then hugged the drunken boy._

_"You need a bath." Norway said snarkily and then touched the axe with a finger._

_"Maybe, if you will bathe with me."_

_"Nope!" And thus Norway kicked Denmark in his family jewels._

Norway's mouth twitched slightly when he thought about the memory. It was funny, but not funny to make him smile. There were groans when America walked around waking up the other boys in the forest. At least they all stayed together. Well, actually they went their separate ways but they had all met up here before passing out.

When Romano woke up, all he could think was about was potatoes. Seriously. He could even taste the yucky thing on his mouth. His head was pounding and was going to seriously murder somebody if they talked. He moved slightly to get his eyes from the glare of the sun and he felt a familiar draft up his legs. He shot up and his eyes snapped open as he looked at the hated green dress. _What the fucking hell happened?_ Then it came back to him.

_Romano was stumbling around on the beach of the lagoon while Spain was chasing after him. It was a particularly dangerous area of the lagoon where sharp rocks were under the water and Spain was trying to keep Romano from skewering himself on the rocks. Romano had just stepped on a slippery rock and Spain dashed forwards to keep the boy on the ground instead of the water. However, he had only snagged the pant leg and it gave a riiip noise and Romano glared at Spain._

_"Dammit! Tomato Eater, I just got that repaired."_

_"But Roma-"_

_"Don't you dare call me that! Only Italy can!" Romano slurred and then began to undo the belt of his pants. "And don't look while I change!"_

_Spain only nodded and went back to staring but a glare from Romano made him turn around while the mermaids got him his dress._

_The horrible dress._

Romano was completely embarrassed that he was in a dress with all the other boys around him. He was going to burn his when he was finished wearing it.

Finland woke up when America had undone the rope that had kept him tied to the tree. His head didn't hurt too much but his legs had lost all feeling in them and they were beginning to feel tingly. _Why was he stuck in a tree?_ When Finland tried to think of what had happened last night but all he got was a blurr. One name came to him though. _Who was Su-san?_

Sealand refused to get up. He had drunk the most the night before was paying for it dearly. He felt bruised and beaten up and his head hurt. He remembered everything from last night and tried not to think about it.

It was utterly terrifying.

Greece wasn't having a comfortable nap like usual. He felt like he did a marathon with the ancient olympic racers that had to go naked. A breeze washed over him and suddenly he felt very cold.

"Psst! Greece!" America voice whispered near him and Greece opened his eyes to see that he was in a bush. America had his back turned to him and he had a red face. "Greece, look down."

Greece looked down. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Maybe he had a little more chest hair.

"What's wrong America?" He said very sleepily. It seemed like the alcohol didn't affect him in the morning.

"Please cover yourself." America blushed a redder shade to match the red feather hat he had on.

Greece looked down again. 'Cover what up?' He spaced out, then he realised that he was naked. He shifted his weight around, and then grabbed a branch of the bush to cover his lower half.

"It is alright America. I don't know where my clothes went." Greece slowly sighed and America sighed.

"Romano has different clothes." America spoke up and Greece looked over to see Romano muttering dark things in a green frilly dress.

"So he does."

Suddenly, the bushes nearest to Sealand and Finland moved. They scrambled away as somebody was coming through and when the bushes parted, Romano stopped cursing to look up. It was only Japan.

Japan was carrying some deer hide pants and looked at all them curiously. "Konnichiwa." He bowed and then handed Romano and Greece pants and walked away. Before he left he gave America a stern look "America-san. You should go return that hat. The owner is looking for that very frantically."

America only nodded and then the other boys got up and left with Japan while Norway and Sealand was still on the ground moaning. It seemed that the two could go back to the cave by themselves and America took off the hat and began to float very gently until he broke out of the trees and into the sunlight. America's headache seemed to return in full force, and his eyes hurt. 'Do this quick and you can go in a dark corner and mope.' America thought and began to fly very fast towards the pirate ship that was in the distance. When he got there, however he heard shouts and America easily spied England in his red coat scowling at him. When he was about 10 feet above England, America dropped the red hat and flew away.

"AMERICA! YOU COME BACK HERE YOU GIT!" England roared after him and America stopped, and turned back, much to the pirates surprise.

"Dude." America rasped out,"Don't yell. It hurts." And then he flew away. Leaving England stunned and for the rest of the next two days, America nursed his hungover.

This is why Lost Boy's shouldn't do drugs.

* * *

**Alright. Here is another chapter. Be happy. Send in reviews. I will give a hug to those who do.**

**Next Up:**

**Chapter 7, In Which Japan Stays**


	8. In Which Japan Leaves

The fog twirled in mystic white shapes, as the two figures walked on the narrow path. There would have been a third but the boy had a childish fear of the terrors in the hidden white wall that seemed to enveloped everything. The two were opposites in everything they did, one wearing baggy pants while the other wore a large robe that seemed to cover every part of his body but his head and hands. While the first boy had shoulder length blonde hair and a longish curl, the other had short, black hair that framed his pale face. It was oddly silent between the two friends as they walked towards their destination. Their matching gates seemed to be in perfect unison as the slight frost crunched beneath their feet. It was nearing winter, and it was getting colder every day as they walked towards the Mango Grove to scavenge for more food for there always wasn't enough. A bush moved to the right of them, and they froze in panic. But slowly, a thumping noise went in the opposite direction and the two continued walking in silence. They had to be aware of what was around them, for the dangerous animals always came out when the food became scarce.

The dark haired one coughed and caught the blonde's attention. "Canada-sama."

"Yes Japan?" Came a whispered word, and it was only in the silence that Japan could hear him. It was nearly impossible to hear the other when the other boys were talking.

"I must confess something." Japan sighed and then they continued to walk forwards. His sandals were stepping on the hard ground with ease. They both knew the trail like the back of their hands.

"I am always here if you're in trouble." Came a stronger whisper. Japan looked into the violet eyes of Canada. There was worry and also concern in his eyes, but Japan could also see a slight fury behind the thick frames that the boy wore.

"No, you do not need to be worried. I am fine, but I need some input." Japan sighed and blinked at the thick fog that swallowed up his words. "I berieve that I am in rove."

The coordinated footsteps stopped and Japan stopped a few steps infront of Canada. Canada blinked twice.

"Thats a funny joke Japan." Canada gave a shy smile at the Asian and then moved to start walking again.

"Hai, it was a good joke." Japan hid his face from Canada and they continued walking. It was sad that his own friend didn't actually believe him.

* * *

They walked through the low tree bushes looking for the fruit, most of them were frost bitten and were unable to grow more, and others were too green. It seemed like they were picked clean. Then a speck of orange caught Canada's eyes and nudged Japan to alert him. Slowly they approached the orange speck and when they were in a close range, they squinted to see a perfectly ripe mango.

"This rooks suspicious." Japan muttered to Canada and he nodded his agreement. It was weird to see the trees empty of the fruit where there is one that is ripe that is far away.

"Do you think that somebody had dropped it when they were picking?" Canada spoke and Japan nodded. It was the only plausible explanation. "Its better than nothing."

"Hai." Japan walked forwards and gently fell to his knees and picked up the fruit. There was a tug while Japan was pulling on it and a string lifted up from the ground and Japan had only enough time to glance behind him at Canada before a net lifted him up high into a palm tree.

"Canada-sama! It is too high for you to cut the rope, I could get injured." Japan yelled down, the thick fog obscuring his view. "You need to get America-san!"

There was a muffled sound and then Japan was alone. The thick fog was clinging to him and he shivered. It would be too early for America to rise, even if his brother woke him up he wouldn't leave the safety of the cave because of the fog. By the time the sun would have cleared it away, Japan knew that it would be too late.

* * *

The sun was shining through the particles of the fog when Japan had heard voices.

"Oy! The mango is gone, do ye think our trap worked?" Came a loud voice, even Japan winced. And he was up in a tall palm tree too.

"I am sure, and that means more meat for winter." Came a calmer, almost angry voice replied.

Japan shivered. These were certainly pirates.

The net began jerking and then slowly, the net lowered to the ground. Japan quickly grabbed a handful of dirt as he hit the ground, think on how to escape the two pirates that were trying to peer into the net to see what exactly they had caught.

"Is that... a boy?" The first voice asked, it came from a tall looking man in a red coat and spiky blonde hair.

The second pirate hit the blonde. "Of course it's a boy! What else could it be?" The other man wore a long coat except it was a light green, but the only odd thing about him was that he wore a mask.

"Um-"

"Don't answer that!" Masked man hit the blonde again and began to cut the ropes holding Japan. "We need to take him to Captain."

"Sure Turkey." The blonde smiled goofily and knelt down to help 'Turkey' cut the ropes. Japan was hyperaware of the knifes cutting close to his skin and couldn't help but shiver.

Once the ropes were cut, Japan's arm was roughly grabbed and he was lifted to his feet. It was the blonde that held him up and was quickly the first to fall when Japan threw his fist full of dirt in his eyes. With a cry, the blonde fell to the ground and rubbed his eyes as Japan bolted for the trees. Japan could feel the rocks under his wooden sandals as his heart pumped with adrenaline. Slowly, as if the time itself slowed down, an arm reached out and grabbed Japan's, and a fist caught him in the face. Crumpling to the ground, Japan could practically feel the anger radiate from Turkey.

"Ye think ye can escape from us?" Came a harsh whisper next to Japan's ear. It smelled rotten and Japan gagged. "Ye'd have to try harder because ye won't escape that easily."

Hard hands clasped on Japan's shoulders and he was dragged away, but only Japan's pride suffered. He had been caught, twice.

After what seemed to be an eternity, they had arrived at the tall gate of the Pirates Village. As if Japan was a prize, the two men walked slowly through the Village to proudly show off their 'kill' to the other pirates. Only once did Japan look up when he heard a slight whimper from the side. It was Italy, clinging to the German that he had left the Lost Boys for.

"Japan." Italy cried, and clutched at the tall shirt that the German wore.

"Konnichiwa Itary-kun." Japan gave a small smile to his friend as if he wasn't in a horrible situation.

"Shut up!" Turkey smacked Japan across the face and blood entered the Asians mouth.

The only disturbance in Japan's head was one thought. 'Where was China-sama?'

The men carried Japan on the pirate ship that came up in so many of America-sans stories. However the stories never seemed to describe it justly, for it was a huge dark thing. The masts were tall, reaching into the clouds as if they could scrape the sky itself. The deck was sturdy and Japan could see from a trained eye that they were cleaned regularly and easily dirtied. Japan was so lost in the thoughts of the giant boat that he didn't notice the two men tying him up against the mast in heavy thick ropes, making sure to tie his hands. However, he noticed when they had gotten uncomfortably tight around his torso and struggled to gain more room.

A knife touched his throat and he was forced to look up into the face of a man. He had shaggy blond hair, thick eyebrow, and a green glare that could cut through rock. From so many stories told from America, he knew exactly who he was looking at.

"Ah, you are Engrand-san." Japan looked blankly at the pirate.

"Yeah, and who are ye?"

"Ah, forgive my rudeness for not introducing myserf earrier. I am Japan." The boy would have bowed out of habit, but the biting ropes binding him to the mast cut into him.

"How do ye know me name?" The knife pressed against Japan's throat sharply.

"America-san tarks about you often." Japan swallowed, his throat suddenly dry.

"He does?" The pressure lessened considerably and Japan slightly relaxed.

"Hai. It is one of the few things that we cannot make him shut up about."

"I see." A small smile touched England's lips and then behind him a door slammed open.

"England! What are you doing, aru?" Came a familiar voice and Japan felt suddenly relieved.

"China. I was just talking to-"

"I know, aru. But why do you have him tied up like this?" China guestured to Japan and frowned. "You know the rule that we all made when we made all our feeling known, aru."

"I know-"

"Then you know that you are violating the rules!" China argued back, not letting England speak.

"Bu-"

"No buts, aru! If we are taking care of him, then we shall take care of him in my hut!" China folded his arms and glared at the captain who seemed to shrink at the words.

"Fine. Do what ye want with yer bloody boy!" England growled and then began to walk away.

China turned towards Japan and began to undo the tight knots on the thick rope. "I am sorry, aru."

"It's arright." Japan breathed out slightly when the rope began to loosen, also slightly blushing at being so close to China.

Suddenly, there was a shout from above,"Hey Eyebrows!"

Japan looked up too see a familiar sight above him, America. In his hand was coconut that he was tossing from one hand to the other.

"America! Get down here you git!" Came a shout from the other side of the ship where England had stalked off to.

"Haha! Nope!" And America's blue eyes scanned the ship before his eyes settled on Japan's. The sky blue eyes widened in shock and the coconut tumbled from his hand. It landed in the water with a splash. America was frozen in the air, his blue eyes locking with Japan's brown ones.

Then his head slightly bent down, his face covered by his bangs and shade.

Japan knew this stance, and quickly glanced down to China. "China-sama! Run! America is going to go berserk!"

China glance up at Japan and then to America. "America is harmless, aru."

"Ei*, China. What made Chief Russia back down from war threats? America did. Russia kidnapped his brother, Canada, and he riterarry almost kirred arr the Natives until Russia gave Canada back." Japan hurriedly explained to China who paled.

"Run, aru!" China quickly yelled and sprinted away from Japan, but not before giving him a worried look.

Japan felt slightly touched by China's care, but also slightly worried for the other crew on the deck that hadn't listened to China's call and were still on there. England was giving orders to another pirate while keeping a careful eye on America.

Then it began. Slowly, America drifted down until his bare feet touched the deck. Almost immediately two pirates (Turkey and Blonde) were on him, grabbing his arms. However, America's hands snapped forwards and the palms of his hands hit their whiskered chins. There was a slight crack and the two fell to the ground, moaning in pain. Then, a tall Goliath of a man walked up, he had hard blue eyes hidden behind frames and short blonde hair. Japan winced at the pain the two must be in right now, but gave his fullest attention to America when he had grabbed the tall mans arm and pinned him to the ground by dragging the arm behind him and slowly forcing it up. The man was hitting the deck with his free hand and gasping in pain then there was a crack. America had broken his arm, Japan realized, and knew that this was only going to get worse each time a new man came.

"America-san!" Japan called out and then closed his eyes, praying to his ancestors, that this was the right decision to make. "America-san. I am staying."

America froze and then suddenly threw his head back. "Japan! You can't be serious!"

"Hai, I am serious America-san. I rove China and I wish to stay beside him rike Itary did." Japan quickly said, aware of all the attention he was getting. A hand rested on his shoulder and Japan flinched, like he always did when somebody touched him.

"Congratulations. I'll miss you, but if you need time to talk or to listen just call my name." America nodded twice and flew fast out their sight.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" England looked at Japan and at the three wounded pirates.

"America-san gave me his bressing to join your crew. I hope you wirr accept me." Japan bowed his head, for that was the only part he could still move.

England studied the small boy,"why?"

"Because I rove China-sama." Japan slightly blushed, and then the ropes fell away from the mast as England cut them with his sword.

"I h've no objections. Welcome to the crew of the Bloody Queen." England turned his back and walked away.

Japan rubbed his arm where the rope had been pressing before, and was suddenly tackled by an overactive Italian.

"Ve! Japan, now I won't be the only boy~!" Italy hugged the small Asain who quickly escaped from the overwhelming body contact.

"I-Itary-san! That is improper!" He blushed pink.

"Ve?"

"Never mind." Japan sighed, and his back bumped into another person. "Ah! I'm sorry!" Japan was flustered.

"Guten tag, I am Germany." Said the stiff man who gave Japan a small smile. The man glowed. More like he shined when he smiled. 'I must discover this phenomenon!' Japan thought, his inner scientist appearing.

"Hello, I am Japan." Japan quickly bowed and then gave a small smile to his new friends. "I arways say no, it's a quirk."

The two blinked at him and Italy burst out laughing while Germany just mumbled under his breath and looked away.

A hand touched Japan shoulder and he jerked, but China's familiar face calmed him down.

"Is what you said true, aru?" China asked.

Japan suddenly blushed, remembering the confession. It had just came out of his mouth when he tried to calm America-san down. "H-hai. It is true." The blush deepening.

Shockingly, China reached down and gave Japan a light hug. "I would have never imagined that you would have the same feelings as me, aru."

Japan breathed in the sent of seafood and trees, when the words hit him like a punch. "Really? I-I wou-"

A kiss on Japan's lips stopped him from talking. The nervous feeling in his stomach vanished as the warm lips met his. Slowly, he started to kiss China back by leaning and lifting his hands to wrap around the older ones neck.

Maybe, being a pirate isn't too bad after all.

* * *

***gives virtual hugs to those who review*. All right. This one gave me major writers block and school started. I purposely didn't give any papers for honor classes but guess what. All of my flipping classes are honors. Lucky me, I guess. So I pretty much have this book planned out and all I need to do is to write, write, and maybe cry a little, and then write. Thank you people for reviewing because you all made me laugh. (Yeah, your my favorite reader, but don't tell the others. Shhhh) I mostly wrote this on an iPad, in a car with twisty roads in the mountains so that's my excuse for any spelling errors.**

**until next time**

**Chapter 8: In Which England has Friends**


End file.
